Systems and methods for multimedia advertisement are well-known as such. These systems usually provide the presentation of advertisement to an audience in a cinema, to TV viewers via TV channels, to Internet users via websites etc. Since conventional advertisement is just presented to be watched by the consumers a drawback of these conventional systems is that the consumers often consider advertisement to be annoying rather than to be entertaining. In the field of Internet advertisement new systems and methods for interactively delivering advertisement have been developed as it is disclosed e.g. in US 2008/0077478 A1. These systems and methods simply polls the users to generate for each user profile data, so-called cookie, which is embedded on his/her web browser. In the field of video games new systems and methods for advertising gaming have been developed such as the one being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,675. These systems are designed to manage each user as a single gamer playing against the gaming computer and/or other gamers. Thus these systems are like conventional computer-controlled video gaming systems which are well-known from the field of Personal Computers or game consoles. These systems mainly include a computing device, i.e. the PC or console, a display device such as a monitor or TV screen, and two or more user input devices such as gamepads, joysticks etc. These systems are limited to a lower number of users and thus cannot be used to provide (advertising) games and entertainment to a larger group or audience having e.g. 50, 100 or even more users (players).
In order to extend the number of players new systems have been developed for so-called theater gaming which is a modern technology in the field of computer-based games. These systems comprise cinema equipment, a server and gamepads so that a large group of players, i.e. the theater audience, can jointly play computer games. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,982 B1 which describes a large screen, interactive, computer-controlled motion picture theater video gaming system. The system comprises display devices (video projector with a large screen), a computing device (computer) for outputting video data to be outputted by the display devices. In order to provide user-control for running the game there are several user input devices (called “user stations”), one for each user and his/her individual input. These input devices have basically the normal design of game controllers, i.e. they have buttons, sticks, sliders and the like which are to be pressed or moved by the respective user. This means that each input device generates input data depending on the individual input of the respective user, the input data being sent to the computer for controlling the game, in particular for controlling the behavior of the user's avatar (personal game character) during the running game. Thus each user can participate to the game by interactively controlling his/her avatar or an associated object, like a car, a motorbike etc. However, it would be desirable to have also a conjointly control of the same object by two or more users during a running game, in particular during a running advertising game. Moreover, it would be desirable to have a multi-user controlled system for advertisement presentation wherein the user as a group can influence the process of the advertisement and wherein user and advertisement related data can be retrieved to (later) be analysed in a group or crowd related market research.